Legend's Child
by Sheimi5
Summary: The Legendary Council is a group the legendary Pokemon had a LONG time ago. But will things change when a human is brought into this group, and strange time travelers visit? This and more in... Legend's Child!
1. Time to Understand the Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any ideas about them! I'm just a fan who's writing about them!

Time to Understand the Time

Well, this story takes place in a different time in Pokemon history. It takes place before cars, light bulbs, and many inventions were invented. It happens during a simpler time, before Pokeballs, Badges, and Contests. Back then, people lived in huts in tiny villages. Few Pokemon were actually tame. Humans could only civilize ones such as Ponyta, Bastiodon, and Miltank. They were used for transportation, construction, and for meat respectively. While many tried to tame more species, almost all of them failed. Rarely would someone bring back to their villages a new Pokemon they could use. The searches usually result in failure.

However, not all Pokemon are seen as friends to them. Some are seen as enemies, such as Mightyena, who are considered the real world's "wolves," and Aerodactyl, who carry people away for dinner. The people would never consider taming them, as they were considered too dangerous. Other Pokemon that are considered threatening are any ghost types, poison types, electric types, those with anything pointy such as tusks or large claws, anything that threatens you, or those in the Legendary Council.

What is the Legendary Council? Well, I'll tell you.

The Legendary Council is an organization that all so called "legendary Pokemon" are apart of. The legendaries are spread across the earth, but they meet in cases of disasters or problems at the Spear Pillar, the leader Arceus' home. It is up top Mt. Coronet, which lies to the East of the Pokemon world. There, Arceus watches the world, and protects it.

The legends consist mostly of trios, which have bonds with each other. There are the birds of fire, ice, and lightning, with their leader, the guardian of the seas. There is

also the pink cat-like mirage that very few have ever seen. Many others also exist, such as the quick roaming beasts of the phoenix and their leader, the green forest guardian, the three rocks of our own creation with their icy leader, the red and blue twin dragons, the fire and water battlers with their snake master, the tiny wish granter, the fairies of yellow, pink, and blue, the masters of time, space, and darkness, the lunar opposites, the prince of the sea and its child, the volcanic monster, and the small flower of gratitude. Each of these meet with Arceus at some point in their lives, and keep peace, and harmony. Now just bear in mind that these are the ones humans back then knew were sure to exist. They most likely didn't know about several others that were there. After all, they were just human.

They, however, had by hand chiseled three rocks into statues, which came to life. The three were new to the world and needed a leader, so they chose a giant statue in the center of the icy village and gave it life from the rocky one's shoulders, the cold one's large hands, and the steel one's body. They called their leader "the leader of the ice, steel, and stone, Regigigas." but they left. The steel one is said to have hidden in the mountains. The rock one is rumored to have fallen into the ocean. And the cold one is encased in solid ice.

Now the others were not this way. They were not fashioned by human hands. They came from the forests, volcanoes, mountains, oceans, the sky's, caves, opposite worlds, and islands. They were regarded as "sacred" by the people, and only power hungry fools dared to attempt to make them their own. Multiple of the legends feared humans, such as the pink mirage and the red and blue twins. But some of them had no fear of humans at all, sometimes hurting them. An example is the dark side of the moon duo, who gives them horrible nightmares. But its supposed "sister," the light of the moon, stops them, and keeps her "brother" under control. It is unknown if they truly are siblings.

The legends were at peace in ancient times, keeping their lives busy. The green snake of the sky kept it's "children" from fighting, which they had a tendency to do, by watching them constantly. The flower of gratitude filled the world with its beautiful blooms of many colors.

But each of their lives were going to be changed forever. And that, is where our story begins.

* * *

First of all, let me say that I am NOT just throwing away my other stories, Aura Guardian and Emeralds, but this story will be written also. I'm doing a bit of school work daily due to my school not starting 'till later, so I won't be updating quite as much, as school comes first (plus, they try to kill you, ironically, during the start of the year, so I HAVE to start early work ahead of time). :) Also, since I don't really have any reviews on this yet..., thanks to Bulbapedia for the info on legendary Pokemon! :) And, if you don't understand my discriptions of the Pokemon listed, PLEASE send me a message. I'll answer as soon as I can, as I LOVE to hear from my readers :)  
Sheimi


	2. A Meeting and a Disaster

A Meeting, and a Disaster

After the construction of the man-made trio, before Regigigas was brought to life, the legends had a meeting to discuss these new Pokemon. Each one met at the Spear Pillar and were formatted into a circle around the strangers. The main reason for this meeting was,

"Should we allow them to become legends?"

"I think they should!" the pink floating feline giggled. "They would be fun to have around!"

The three statue Pokemon felt slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. However, the dark sibling spoke up.

"I think they should not be!" he argued. "They were made by man!"

"Darkrai," his sister hushed. "Just because humans made them shouldn't be the reason to hate them. It just makes them special."

"Cresselia! I'm not listening to you!" he covered his ears. His sibling sighed.

"Ignore him. Latios, Latias, what is your opinion on the matter?"

The older, blue one spoke, "I think they should be," his brave voice supported. "Whether or not they were made by man's hands, they have enough power to beat a few of us."

Several others nodded in agreement. His little sister answered, "Yes! They can be one of us!" she did a back flip in mid flight.

Arceus, who was standing up front replied,

"It seems the answer has been decided. These new Pokemon shall become legends."

Cheers arose from everyone in the group. That is, except for the nightmare Pokemon. The meeting dispersed, and everyone left. Those that could fly flew away, and those who couldn't either ran back, or rode on the backs of the flying ones. However, the darkness Pokemon stayed put. His sister noticed and asked,

"Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. She grew sad as she floated away back to her island. He stayed there, wishing something would happen. But something did. He felt someone's presence, but it wasn't one he recognized. He looked around, but nothing was around him. He shrugged before floating away. But just as he was about to depart, he heard something. A cry? He floated towards the edge of the cliff to see what he wished he hadn't.

A village laid in pieces. All that remained was parts of homes and mounds of... bodies?

He shook it off, but the remains were still there. He couldn't help but feel sorry for those poor people in that rubble. From what he could see, none survived. Or, so he thought.

* * *

Heh, I'm kinda mad at myself. I had this uploaded and ready to go on, but I deleted it by mistake... Oh well. I just realised this is one of my shortest chapters ever... but who cares. I'm happy with it. :)


	3. Monohime

Monohime

He heard a cry again. Was it human?

The dark creature knew he couldn't go see where it came from. Humans feared him, and he couldn't help if they were afraid. Seeing this problem, he had to go to someone else for help.

Arceus.

Moments later, he was confronting the leader of the legends to help the humans. Arceus felt ashamed.

"I should have seen this," it moaned in agony. "I could have saved them..."

"But you still can, Arceus!" the dark Pokemon replied. "I felt an unknown presence down there. There might be a survivor!"

Arceus then arose and galloped over the edge. Being Arceus, it had the ability to glide large distances, so it wouldn't be hurt. It called back to the dark creature,

"I'll call the rest of the legends! Explain to them what is taking place!" it, at that, let out a loud, almost horrible screech that sounded like nothing human ears have, or had, heard in history. And before the dark one, legends appeared one by one as Arceus teleported them. The legends were confused, and asked,

"Why did we come here? What is our purpose?"

The new moon Pokemon answered,

"There has been a disaster involving the humans. A village has been destroyed."

The legends were shocked.

"Did anyone survive?" the roamer of water asked.

"We don't know. Our leader is seeing to that now."

Meanwhile, Arceus was walking through the rubble, checking for any signs of life. He sensed nothing.

But then, hope sprang up.

A cry.

Arceus heard it, and rushed to a hut that was apparently burned. Two of its vine-like arms appeared out of nowhere and removed the falling apart straw roof with one. It was shocked at what it found.

A small baby no older then a few weeks laid among the rubble. It was crying. It was wrapped in a white cloth, had some tufts of caramel brown hair on its head, and it had the most beautiful jade green eyes. It looked up at Arceus, and the crying ceased, much to Arceus relief. It took one of its arms and cradled the child. The baby smiled, which Arceus took a liking to. Feeling no presence nearby, Arceus took off galloping, the child in two of its arms, leaving the rubble behind. The other legends watched with awe, oblivious to the child.

"What is Arceus doing?" the blue fairy asked.

"Maybe he found something?" the bird of fire replied.

"Hopefully he knows something we don't," the dragon master of time implied.

Sure enough, what the Pokemon said was true. Arceus knew something the others didn't know. And that, was to protect this child, the only human survivor of that village. When he arrived back, the legends were in shock at the child. Unsure what to do, they called forth a meeting to figure out what to do with the child.

When all was in order, Arceus told the legends how he found the baby and that it was the only survivor. He told them they may have to take the child in as one of their own, which stirred the group.

"Those in favor of leaving the child in a neighboring village, please have a show of hands," Arceus announced.

None raised their hands.

"All opposed, and we keep it."

EVERYONE raised their hands and cheered. The baby, asleep in Arceus arms, awoke, but didn't cry. The tiny forest guardian came and took the child from Arceus' grip. Both the baby and the guardian smiled.

"Arceus," the pink fairy asked. "What are going to call this child? It must have a name."

The wish granter flew towards the forest guardian and the child.

"But first," its child-like voice implied. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Excellent point, Jirachi," the pink fairy replied. After a minute, Jirachi told them,

"Its a girl."

Arceus smiled. He was happy with either one.

"Then, what shall we name her, Arceus?" the sea prince asked.

Arceus thought for a moment before deciding,

"Monohime."

* * *

Yay for chapter three! Just so ya know, Monohime is a combination of the Japanese words for "legend" and "princess". And completely off topic, I tried ballroom dancing at a party. I was giddy when it was over :) Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update again. Hopefully soon! :)  
Sheimi


	4. The Strangers of the Portals

The Strangers of the Portals

Several years past, fifteen to be exact, and Monohime grew up to be a beautiful young maiden. She had long locks of light brown hair that fell half way down her back, a nice figure one today could only dream of, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that shone like the stars. Oh, how she was wonderful. And to make an ever better impression, she had the heart of a child. Kind, curious, helpful, and trusted anyone.

Well, on that particular day, she was adorned in a long, plain white dress that fell to her ankles, which the roaming thunder legend had found in an abandoned village, and her long hair was braided with a flower from the gratitude legend's garden behind her ear. She was atop the Spear Pillar, playing hide and seek with the fairy legends among the pillars for which it was named. She would laugh any time she found one, or if she was found. It brought pleasure to Arceus ears as he watched his "daughter" play from above in his special hide-away, the Hall of Origin. He would smile upon them, bringing joy to Monohime as well, for it made her happy to see him smile.

After her game, she pretended to fly up that invisible staircase, for she had no power of her own though she lived among the legends. She smiled as she reached the top.

"Hello, papa," her voice was like honey, joyful and sweet. Arceus loved his daughter just as much, or possibly more, then the legends. But no jealousy arose, for she was their friend for as long as she could remember.

"Hello, Monohime," Arceus told his little girl. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yes I did!" she told him. "Uxie was the hardest to catch! He would..." but she was interrupted by a loud noise from below. "What was that, papa?" she innocently asked. She wasn't pretending to be innocent either, it was real. She couldn't lie.

Arceus stood and looked below. A pillar had fallen over, but it wasn't over by itself.

A man stood with blue hair, piercing yellow eyes, wrinkles, and had a strange piece of cloth flowing behind him. He was wearing an unusual outfit that covered him. The "unusual" outfit, was actually a modern day jeans and shirt, and the "strange cloth" was a cape. Arceus put one of his arms around Monohime.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I do not know, love," he answered. The man below suddenly pulled something out of his pocket. It was a stone. But suddenly, a strange green portal opened, and strange man and women appeared out of it. They had sea green hair and wore strange white outfits. Following behind them were Pokemon we would today call Perugly, Skuntank, and Golbat. Arceus tightened his grip on his daughter. With his incredible hearing, he could hear what the man was saying. He was telling his comrades,

"We may have failed our last plan because of that stupid kid, but this time, we can succeed because he's not here! This time, I shall rule the universe! Mua ha ha ha!"

Arceus was shocked at that plan. He held Monohime close.

"Papa, I can't breathe..." Monohime struggled. Arceus loosened his grip, but didn't let go of her. He heard them continue,

"Boss, how're we doing this?" one of them asked. The apparent leader laughed.

"Its easy! All we have to do is capture Arceus and control it! Then I'll use it to make me king of the world and make me immortal like it!"

Arceus felt enraged. He would have gone down there and destroyed them, but not only would have been a dumb idea, but he had his daughter to worry about as well. He brought his gaze to her.

"Monohime," he told her. "I heard those humans down there. They wish to control me and use me for evil."

"But papa, they cannot find you up here! We are in the clouds lead here by an invisible staircase. They will never find us."

"I am unsure about that my daughter. Now I hear them! Hush please!"

The man below pulled out of his pocket an unusual flute with many holes colored an azure color. He brought it near to his mouth.

"This, my fellow members, is how to find and catch a legendary Pokemon."

He blew into one of the holes, and a mysterious song played from it. Arceus heard this song and knew what it was.

It was the song of Arceus, and Monohime's lullaby when she was a little girl. He knew the one affect this song had.

It showed the invisible staircase.

The leader smiled an evil grin from below. The people around him were amazed as the staircase became visible. The leader took a step up the case. Then another, and another.

Arceus' fate was drawing near.

But suddenly, another green portal appeared close to them. Arceus moved his daughter out of the way, and was glad he did, for a boy fell to the floor of the Hall. He was adorned in a funny looking red hat and wore strange clothes with a piece of white cloth tied around his neck.

"Am I too late!?" he had a pinch of panic to his voice. He saw the man coming up the stairs. "Yes! Just in time!" he looked at Arceus in the eye.

"I need to take you and your daughter away from here."

* * *

Its amazing how fast I can update! And I left a cliff hanger! Mua ha ha! Sorry, lost control. Anyway, thanks to yuukifan001 for reviewing, favoriting, AND letting me be a favorite author! I never thought I'd be a favorite! And thanks my readers as well! :)  
Sheimi


	5. Arceus Taken

Arceus Taken

Arceus roared in agony and anger.

"Why would you want my daughter!?" Arceus loudly asked. "How can I trust you to take her!?"

"You have to!" the boy called to Arceus. "Its the only way!"

Monohime was hiding behind her father's leg. She quietly asked the strange boy,

"The only way to what?"

The boy turned to her and said,

"If I don't get you out of here, the world's gonna end!"

All the while, the blue haired leader was still climbing that staircase. It would take him a while to reach the top, as it reached to the high clouds. Still he did not give up, he wanted Arceus' power so. As he climbed, the three at the top were discussing what was to take place.

"Arceus, I am from the future, hundreds of years ahead of now. I'm perfectly capable of looking after your daughter, Monohime," the boy reasoned. "My power comes from my friends, who live in these." he held up a modern day Pokeball. "I can summon them with these. My friend in here, named Flygon, can get her away from here."

Arceus pondered over what the boy told him. He had no choice but to agree. The boy opened the Pokeball and revealed a Flygon, sometimes called a sandstorm dragon.

"C'mon, Monohime," the boy urged. Monohime felt a bit shy of the boy, and she hid behind her father's leg.

"How can I go with a stranger?" she asked. "Papa, how do we know he does not work for the man below us?"

"We're not strangers," the boy reasoned. "But I guess you need to know my name. I'm Lucas." he bowed.

"Monohime," Arceus looked down at his daughter. "We just have to trust him. Now go, the enemy draws near." he urged his daughter towards the Flygon with one of his arms. Lucas lifted the girl onto Flygon's back, hopping on as well, and took off. They hid in the clouds as the man reached the end of the stairs. He had an evil look upon him.

"Your mine now, Arceus!" he laughed, pulling something out of a pocket in his pants. It was like Lucas' Pokeball, only it was purple on the top.

"Oh, man. This is bad!" Lucas panicked.

"Why is it?" Monohime innocently asked, turning to his concerned face.

"Thats a Master Ball! It can catch anything in one shot! I'm sorry, but your dad's gone."

Arceus watched the man as his plates appeared. Each plate was rectangular, and represented an element, such as the red meaning fire, and black meaning darkness. All sixteen of them were circling around him, giving him much strength.

But that man knew Arceus would try to fight. He pulled out a Pokeball as well, and released an unusually large Pokemon called Weavile. It slashed it's claws back and forth. Arceus then took a battle position and changed his color to red, signaling fire's power. Flames of scarlet flew out of his mouth, but Weavile was too quick and completely avoided it by running to the side. It's claws turned black, and slashed at Arceus, making him roar and Monohime turning away to avoid seeing his pain. Lucas could only watch the battle, for he knew if he interfered, it would change history itself in ways he didn't want for it to.

Arceus, below, let more flames escape, but none prevailed to hit his opponent. He then took a different plate, and received the power of plants and nature. His arms turned to vines, and reached for Weavile, but it had a different idea. It let out a cry, and shards of ice flew towards him. They pelted his skin, bringing him to his knees. Monohime saw her father's pain and called out to him,

"Papa, no!"

The man heard the cry as Arceus slowly stood, taking the powers of electricity. He looked for the cry to find it in the clouds. He grinned evilly, and pulled out of his pocket more Pokeballs. They opened to reveal what are called Houndoom, Honchkrow, Crobat, and Gyarados. Their master pointed at the sky.

"Everyone! Give it all you've got!" he shouted. At his command, they let out fire, poison, ice, and water all at once towards the sky. Arceus knew his daughter was close, and leaped in front of it.

"Monohime! Go!" he told them as the blasts drained his power in mid- air. As Flygon flew away, Lucas nodded, Arceus fell, and Monohime burst into tears.

Her father had been defeated.

Lucas put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, but it wasn't helping much as they flew away into the horizon.

Meanwhile, the man dropped the Master Ball, putting Arceus inside.

"I, failed... Lucas... protect her... my daughter, Monohime..." were Arceus' last words before he fell into evil's hands. The man picked up the ball in victory, looking smug with his Pokemon. They had captured the most powerful legend, and the other's leader.

Time itself was changed, but not for better.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter five! By the way, I picked out a Flygon to be one of Lucas' Pokemon because I knew it could fly and hold a few people at once. I don't have anyone to thank, so thanks to Bulbapedia again for info on Cyrus' Pokemon, which were from Platinum! :)  
Sheimi


	6. Lugia and Heatran

Lugia and Heatran

Soon Flygon landed on a nearby ridge, and poor Monohime was being comforted by Lucas. She was very upset by losing her father, and salty tears poured out of her eyes. Her hands covered her eyes and face as she wept.

"Papa..." she whispered through her tears. "Why did that bad man take you...?"

"That man's name is Cyrus," Lucas told her as he wrapped his arm around her. "All he wants is to rule the world. Thats why he took Arceus. He needed his power."

Lucas returned Flygon to it's Pokeball. As he did, an idea reached Monohime's mind.

"I have a plan!" she exclaimed. "We shall ask the legends to help us bring papa back!"

Lucas was shocked at that plan.

"Are you insane!?" he shouted. "Those are too powerful! How're we gonna get our hands on those!?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Monohime asked as she sat on the cool grass. "I am the daughter of him. I have almost as much rule as he does over them. Besides that, I am their friend. They can help us bring papa back."

"If you insist," Lucas nodded. He wondered silently,

"Why won't she say her father's name?"

Monohime stood on the cliff's edge, and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her heart.

And out of her came the most beautiful song,

_Oh oh please, oh please come..._

_Oh please come, I need you now..._

_I need the sea bird now..._

_For my father needs theeeee..._

_With you grace, and stre-ength..._

_You can help us, all of now..._

_There has been a great crisis..._

_And we need you now-ow..._

When she finished, a great cry was heard, and a strong breeze blew. A large white bird with a blue stomach appeared in the sky, and flew in their direction. It appeared before them, bring a smile to Monohime and shock to Lucas.

"Lu... Lu... Lugia..." Lucas whispered, quivering a bit. The bird landed, his wings folded back, and asked,

"Did ye need me, princess?"

"Princess?" Lucas asked, confused, as he walked over towards them. His fear had disappeared.

"Why is she called a princess?"

"She is the daughter of Arceus," Lugia explained. "She is as a princess to us as Arceus is a king," he turned to Monohime.

"Did ye call me?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I am in need of your power, and wisdom," she answered. "Papa has been captured by a man from another time. We have to save him. That awful man plans to use him for power, and for domination. Will you help us?"

Lugia spread out his great wings.

"I shall help ye," he told her. "But who is that boy beside ye? Doth he pledge to help us in this terrible time?" he turned to Lucas.

"Do ye wish to help?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I will! I'm just thankful you said something I can understand!"

Lugia had a bit of a scowl on his face, but turned away to let them on his back.

"Come," he insisted. "We need help from other legends who have not been caught by the enemy."

"Caught by the enemy?" Lucas asked confusedly as they climbed onto Lugia's back.

"Yes, if that man wants power, and he gets it, he shall want more. His only choice is to aim for us legends," the bird answered.

"That means we have to find the others, especially leaders such as the phoenix and the pink cat!" Monohime added.

As soon as they were ready, Lugia took off, his large wings carrying the load of two humans. The sun shone brightly, blinding Lucas, but Monohime didn't mind. She loved the sun. On the other hand, Lucas dug into his bag and pulled out a pear of modern day sunglasses. He put them on, confusing Monohime. "Lucas? What is that thing you are putting on your face?" she asked.

"Oh, my sunglasses?" he asked, slipping them off. "Here, try 'em."

Monhime was a bit unsure, but slipped them on just as Lucas had done. She jumped a bit in shock.

"Why is it so dark!?" she exclaimed, taking them off quickly. "Why would you do that?! Why would you want to be in the dark during the day!?"

Lucas laughed.

"Its supposed to be like that! They block the sun so it won't blind you!"

Monohime grew silent. Lucas sighed and put the glasses away. He decided it wouldn't be a good idea to show her too many future objects. Soon a tall mountain came into view, one that was covered in lava and ash. Lucas coughed from it as they approached, but Monohime seemed fine with it, almost as if she was used to it. Lugia stopped in mid-flight when they were close, and called out at the mountain.

When he did, something large with an unusually rocky body appeared at the top.

"Lugia," it's gruff voice said. "Can't you see we are trying to sleep?"

"Heatran?" Lucas asked. "What does it mean by 'we'?"

"I mean my family, human!" it growled at him. Lucas hid behind Lugia's wing.

"Sorry," Monohime apologized. "He is a bit grumpy. He lives here with many others like him."

"Others? Like, how many?"

"Oh, about three tens or so."

"Three tens? Oh, thirty...okay..."

"Whats a thirty?"

"Never mind."

As they talked, Lugia explained to Heatran about what had happened. Heatran was shocked, and let out a deafening roar. The teens covered their ears at the noise. When it stopped, there were many Heatran of all sizes surrounding the mountain.

"Where is that man you speak of? We'll take him down!" the leader growled.

"Patience, we shall attack soon enough," Lugia told him. "We just need to be sure the others are safe. Now, let us go."

Lugia took off, the Heatran in tow, but a sudden roar from the back of the gathering heard stopped them.

A smaller Heatran was rampaging, thrashing it's arms all over the place. And causing it was a blue haired man with an evil smile, flying on an unusual aircraft for one.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! It was going to be shorter, but I kept writing on and on, so... Anyway, thanks yuukifan001 for reviewing! :) Oh, and I almost forgot, the song in here is sung to Lugia's Song, and will probably be important later. :)  
Sheimi


	7. Losing Lugia

Losing Lugia

"Cyrus!" Lucas shouted. The blue haired man merely smirked.

"So, it seems you've found yourself some friends, haven't you, Lucas? Well done. Too bad I have to take them away from you," he taunted. He pulled a lever on his strange machine and all at once, the Heatran began to go ballistic.

"Stop, please!" Monohime cried. "These creatures are not your tools you can use as you please!"

"Silence!" he ordered loudly. "I shall have their power! And nothing will stop me!" he pulled a separate lever, and moments after it was activated, Lugia began to screech a horrible noise.

"Lugia! Oh, not you too!" Monohime began rubbing the beast's back, but it was no use. It still was in pain.

But suddenly, the Heatran and Lugia opened their eyes. They were a red color, not the friendly brown or aqua blue they once were.

"Lugia...?" she quietly whispered. Lugia screeched again, and started shaking violently.

"Hey! What gives!?" Lucas shouted as he clung to Lugia's feathers for dear life, falling over the side. "Whats goin' on!?"

A menacing laugh came from above. Monohime and Lucas looked up to find Cyrus floating a short distance away from Lugia.

"Well, to answer you question, Lucas, I am now in control. Lugia and the Heatran belong to me now," he grimly told them. But then, with one final shake, Monohime lost her grip.

She began screaming as she fell. Lucas heard her cries and leaped for her, making him fall as well.

Cyrus snickered.

"Fools."

* * *

I'm REALLY sorry! I haven't updated this story in a MONTH! I blame school and writters block! Anyway, with my writters block, I'll happily take any suggestions anyone has for the next chapter, and I will give you credit :) Also, thanks kara hikaru, mwaetht, and markrock18 for reviewing and subscribing! :)  
Sheimi

P.S. Sorry the chapters short!


	8. Red, White, and Blue, the Twin Flag

Well, Monohime and Lucas fell a long way, and long was only an understatement. They fell quite a ways down before Monohime fainted and Lucas was barely holding on. He tried to reach for Monohime's hand, but his attempts failed as he began losing consciousness. But as they were approaching the ground, Lucas felt something light and feathery underneath him. He basked in its warmth before losing consciousness. If he had been awake, he might have noticed that Monohime landed on something red and white, while he had landed on something also white, but red was replaced with blue. The flying creatures glided in the air far away from where their original location was, and settled down on a grassy hill until the two woke up, which took about an hour.

Lucas was scratching his head curiously when he awoke, and he asked,

"Huh? How'd I get here?"

He turned and jumped when he saw the blue and red creatures, but when Monohime awoke, she hugged them, telling him that they were friends.

"These are the twin legends," she said. "I think they saved our lives."

The twins nodded together in agreement, and the red one nudged Monohime happily, making her laugh and Lucas smile. As she hugged back, she whispered,

"I'm glad that he hasn't taken you yet."

The red one let out a low cry in agreement. Lucas then spoke up, saying,

"Yeah, I wish he'd stop. He just needs to give up already."

Monohime's eyes grew wide at the word wish.

"Thats it, Lucas!" she happily shouted. "The wish-maker can help us!" she reached out and hugged him, making Lucas blush. The twins laughed their Pokemon laugh, and nodded.

Soon, the two humans set out on their legendary friend's backs, and went in search of the wish-maker.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this short, late chapter! Also, thanks to yuukifan001 for reviewing! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
